


Hidden

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a fight between Dean and Cas about keeping their relationship a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

The tears on Castiel’s face have long since dried. He’s curled up in his bed, facing the wall and staring blankly into the darkness. The words exchanged from their fight continue to echo inside his head. 

Dean and Castiel have been together for over a year now. But the only person who knows about it is Sam. Castiel understands Dean’s hesitation about telling his family that they’re together but it’s been over a year. They’ve had this conversation about five times now and before, Castiel had willingly dropped the subject when Dean had told him to. But not this time. It had resulted in Dean storming out of the apartment and Castiel crying in his room for over twenty minutes. 

He’s just so sick of hiding it. Sick of always pretending that he’s just Dean’s college roommate. Just a friend. Well, maybe he is just that to Dean. What’s the saying? Friends with benefits. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut. That’s not true. Dean loves him. Dean loves him. Castiel begins to tremble again, but he doesn’t stop repeating it in his head, as if saying it enough will make him believe it. 

All of a sudden the door to the apartment clicks open and Castiel immediately stiffens. Dean’s back. Great. Dean’ll be back with alcohol on his breath and hey, maybe even this time he’ll have a pretty girl on his arm, just like the good old days. Maybe this was it. The final push. Castiel crossed a line and Dean doesn’t care about him enough to put up with it. 

He listens to the sound of Dean’s footsteps approaching his room. He closes his eyes and relaxes his body, pretending to be asleep. He doesn’t want to deal with the pain right now. He’s already had enough of it tonight. His door clicks open and he hears Dean step inside before closing it again. The only light is the one coming through the curtains. 

Castiel hears the ruffle of clothes and soon enough, the bed is dipping and he can feel Dean crawling over to him. Suddenly there’s a solid arm wrapping around his waist and it’s pulling him back against Dean’s chest. Dean’s other hand comes up to tangles in Castiel’s soft, dark hair while Dean’s nose nuzzles into the nape of his neck. It’s then that Castiel realises he can’t smell any alcohol. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean whispers into the dark, his voice cracking at Cas’ name. “I’m gonna tell them. I swear. No more hiding you.” Castiel’s eyes fly open in shock. It’s fair to say that he wasn’t expecting that at all. 

Dean presses a kiss to the back of his neck and it lingers there for an extra moment before he pulls away. It’s so tender and warm that a tear slips down Castiel’s cheek and then, “I love you, Cas.” 

A moment passes where everything is quiet. A moment where all Castiel can think is whether or not what he heard was actually real. A moment in which Castiel’s heart skips a beat and little does he know that Dean’s does too.

And then Castiel crumbles. His shoulders shake and his lips tremble. The tears flow freely down his face and quickly he’s being turned around and swallowed up in a warm embrace. He buries his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and he cries. All the while he can hear Dean whispering it again and again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He repeats it over and over until Castiel has no tears left to shed, and after, Castiel leans his head up to brush their lips together, both wet from tears. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel whispers before softly moulding their lips together, and when the part, they continue to hold onto each other until they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
